


未成年、电子酒精、和HelloKitty

by Bersarker



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: 亚洲组
Kudos: 1





	未成年、电子酒精、和HelloKitty

**Author's Note:**

> *这次不是友情向了（大概  
> *不过分级最多到PG，再往上就是犯罪了  
> *时间线是亚洲组面基那篇之后，韦德家被炸之前  
> *↑实际上既不是电影时间线也不是小说时间线，我流时间线（圆不回来了，咸鱼躺平

昏暗的舞厅，零重力舞池中群魔乱舞的人群，迷幻色的球形灯旋转着打下一束束暧昧的灯光，嘈杂的音乐掩盖了所有声音。  
当然，还有衣着暴露的各色艳丽女性。  
已经收到了四个来自不同对象的媚眼，大东却丝毫高兴不起来。  
他本该感到高兴的，他应该感到高兴的——如果不是在这种情况下。  
“Dude！这里是舞厅，不是你妈妈的地下室！”刚从舞池挤出来的艾奇拎起拿起角落里三人摆在面前的果汁，转头要了四杯威士忌，“What's wrong with you guys？”  
第一个被艾奇盯住的帕西瓦尔不安地正了正领带，又抓了抓头发，“我这样没问题吗？”  
“绝对没问题，我向你保证！我要是喜欢男人我这个时候大概已经拖着你开房了，自信一点！”  
艾奇一巴掌拍在帕西瓦尔肩上，虽然他现在已经不是那个身高两米的巨人，而是一个体型比较壮实的普通黑人男性形象，但那一下的视觉效果还是有点惊悚。  
“谢谢你的安慰，这可真是让我充满了自信。”帕西瓦尔干笑了一声。  
他的形象也有了微妙的变化，眼睛和头发都变成了黑色，脸上的蓝色印记也消失了，丢在人群里绝对没人认得出他是积分榜上排名第一的帕西瓦尔。  
“你的月之女神已上线。”艾奇用下巴指了指吧台，帕西瓦尔放下了第六次摸向领带的手，下一秒就从座位上消失了。  
“网恋让人智商降低。不对，如果不是智商降低谁会去和一个都不知道现实中带不带把的虚拟形象谈恋爱？”看到不远处笑得像个第一次约会的高中生似的的帕西瓦尔——说不定真的是个高中生，艾奇知道自己的好兄弟之一已经没救了，转头看向从一开始就一直坐立不安，紧张程度和那个高中生不相上下的大东。  
“你难道今晚也要见女神？”  
“不，我没事，我很好，你不用在意我。”  
不！他有事！他很不好！  
“真的没事？”  
面对艾奇狐疑地目光，大东一脸平静地回望，虽然他的内心从刚才开始一直在尖叫着“我们中出了个小学生！！！！！！”，但是理智（和阿修和善的眼神）让他把这句话咽了下去。  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
为了证明自己是多么的冷静又镇定，没有任何问题，大东抓起面前的杯子一饮而尽，继续平静地回望着艾奇。  
艾奇嘟哝了几句，干了自己的威士忌又回舞池和之前遇到的金发辣妹共舞去了。  
大东一脸淡定地目送艾奇远去，从舞池旁边那一堆男男女女，男男，女女身上收回目光，心情无比平静，平静到只想强行关掉阿修的AR眼罩。  
阿修就坐在他旁边，不是以往的那个黄色忍者的形象，而是一个普通的亚洲青年，五官轮廓中能轻易分辨出大东曾见过的那个十一岁少年的影子。  
十一岁……一想到这个大东就想打死提议庆祝“绿洲五强”的诞生的艾奇——他应该在他提出这个建议之前就打死他的。  
由于四人现在的知名度，来这个星球之前他们特地变了装。帕西瓦尔只是简单地给自己染了个头发带了个美瞳，顺便把面纹去了，而艾奇则是干脆重新建了一个模。大东不太擅长捏脸，干脆照自己的原本的样子捏了个差不多的形象，阿修那个新模十有八九也是照着自己的脸捏的，大东丝毫不怀疑，如果阿修长大个十岁大概就是那个样子。  
比较微妙的是阿修的新模比大东整整高了半个头。  
大东决定把它归为未成年小学生对成熟又充满魅力的成年人表现内心叛逆的唯一手段。  
绝对不是因为自己的真实身高太让人悲伤了。  
绝对不是。  
而且他的身高一点都不让人悲伤。  
不对，这并不重要。重要的是先带着阿修离开……  
深刻感受到拯救未成年幼小心灵的任重而道远的大东转过头，发现阿修正对着一对即将现场把这篇文变成限级制的男女发呆。  
大东差点被没咽下去的威士忌呛死。  
“阿修你看那边！”情急之下随便指了个方向，大东定睛一看，“……那个HelloKitty！”  
阿修下意识转过头顺着大东指的方向望去。  
一个粉白色的HelloKitty在零重力舞池中央上上下下，一边三百六十度旋转一边手舞足蹈。  
咋一眼看去还以为它被人被扔进了洗衣机。  
“……”阿修默默转向大东。  
“……”大东无辜地回望。  
为什么绿洲不出一个未成年人防护系统呢！规定未成年人禁止进舞厅不行吗！  
大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，阿修收回了视线，拿起了面前的……威士忌。  
“未成年人不许饮酒，”大东眼疾手快劈手夺下一饮而尽一气呵成，“就算是电子酒精也不行。”  
“……”阿修没有说话，只是默默盯着他。  
他不会生气吧？大东有些迟钝地想起了面基第二天，阿修上线时第一时间和他约法三章，其中第一条就是“不准把他当成小孩子”。  
但是阿修只是安静地注视着他，和他年龄相仿的脸上看不出喜怒。  
阿修的眼睛很好看，大东第一次见到真人的时候就发现了——清澈，透亮，仿佛可以看穿所有人隐藏在内心最深处的谎言，而这一点在面前这个青年版阿修身上也完美地继承了下来。  
大东突然觉得有点晕，他移开了视线，把一切都归咎于酒精上。  
酒精果然不是好东西，就算是电子的也一样。  
阿修突然站了起来，大东下意识抓住了他的手腕。  
“你去那里？”  
“去买杯饮料。”  
阿修的声音和他的原声也很像，只是少了一份少年音特有的阳光稚气，多了一丝冷静的魅力。  
“哦……”  
大东讪讪地松开了手，暗骂自己对阿修的保护过度。  
可是他也不明白为什么会这样，一切似乎都是身体下意识的反应。  
阿修大概……又要气他把自己当小孩子了……

阿修在吧台要了两杯果汁，然后发起了呆。  
大东又开始对他保护过度了。从他们线下见面那天起就一直是这样。  
也许大东本人并没有意识到，可是他的保护欲在战斗中的细节里早就暴露无遗。  
阿修一开始有点生气。他最讨厌别人把他当小孩子看，所以他才不想和大东见面。他想和大东一直并肩战斗下去，而不是当一个被大东护着的人形挂件。  
——他知道以大东的性格，事情一定会变成这样。  
可是他也知道自己不会真的对大东生气。  
他永远不会对大东生气。  
在战场上，他用实力证明了该由谁来保护谁——他可是绿洲第一的小学生大佬。  
不过大东作为绿洲五强之一当然也不会真的需要他保护，更多的时候，他们互为对方的盾，对方的剑，是可以安心地交付后背的最好的队友。  
——就像他们之前一样。  
但是似乎什么地方又有了不一样。阿修不知道，也不想知道。  
大东永远是大东，这就够了。  
拿着两杯果汁回到卡座的时候，阿修看到了诡异的一幕。  
一只粉白色的毛绒玩具，用只有一个手指的双手捧着大东的脚，撅着粉色的小短裙，使劲地迈动着肥肥的小短腿。  
另一个当事人大东已经被从卡座上拉了下来，看起来并不是十分清醒，嘴里不停地嘟哝着什么。  
阿修一时不知道该用什么表情。  
“……”HelloKitty一抬头看到了他，被吓得近乎炸毛，然后一把松开大东的脚，开始手舞足蹈地连比带划了起来。  
HelloKitty听声音是个萌妹子，似乎是被他吓到了，结结巴巴解释了半天，阿修大概明白了前因后果。  
大东喝醉了。  
有个男人想占他便宜。  
阿修不知道哪一个事实更让他心情复杂，是居然会有人被电子酒精灌醉——而且前前后后总共只有两杯，还是有人在这个装满了各色御姐萝莉甚至HelloKitty的舞厅里试图非礼一个男人。  
大概是他沉思的表情太过严肃了，HelloKitty这次真的全身的毛都炸了，迈着小短腿大声喊着对不起一溜烟消失了，速度快到了让人瞠目结舌的地步。  
“……”阿修决定以后千万不能用外表判断一个玩家。  
他想了想，决定先带着大东离开这里。  
大东没有完全失去意识，而是处于一种介于清醒和梦游之间的奇妙状态，不过好在酒品还不错，全程安静地挂在阿修身上，不吵也不闹。  
烫人的热度从两人相贴的地方传来，伴随着大东的心跳一同传达到阿修的心底。阿修侧头看了一眼靠在自己肩膀上的脑袋，清爽的短发软软地搭在额前，不安分地颤抖的睫毛下被电子酒精染成红色的脸。  
绿洲过于真实的AR效果与触觉系统总是给阿修一种他就在现实中的错觉  
——除了现实中的两个人根本不可能像这样互相依靠着回家。

大东醒来的时候是在自己的公寓里，AR眼罩因为太久没有检测到玩家的动作进入了休眠状态。  
大东坐在沙发上发了一会儿呆，突然想起了自己是怎么带着眼罩在沙发上睡着的，以及睡着之后那个混乱不堪的梦。  
那是一个噩梦，绝对的噩梦。  
梦里他在零重力舞池上跳舞，背景音乐是Can't Take My Eyes Off You，配合舞厅里粉紫蓝的球形灯，就像是老式唱片连上了立体环绕声音响一般的魔幻效果。  
梦里的他怀抱着一只巨大的HelloKitty，在背景音乐唱到“Let me love you, baby”的时候，他对着HelloKitty线缝的猫嘴深深地吻了下去，啃了一嘴的人造纤维。  
然后就在他痛苦地呸呸呸时，HelloKitty一下子变成了阿修。  
昨天在游戏里见到的那一个。  
大东痛苦地抱住了头。  
酒精害人不浅。  
电子酒精也是。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 之所以写了舞厅play（没有）是因为——  
> 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊后知后觉去看彩蛋汇总发现舞厅那里有斜坡啊！那熟悉的舞姿！除了我们永远学不会跳舞的John•大混子•Sheperd还有谁！死星决战的时候猎空和春丽后面还有女斜坡！！！！  
> 我长这眼睛有何用！(ノ=Д=)ノ┻━┻  
> 为了Commander也必须二刷！！！


End file.
